


tokyo decadence

by jendeukie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 60s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Japan, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, fwb chaesoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukie/pseuds/jendeukie
Summary: It’s 1968 in Japan and Lisa is one of the many students taking part in anti-American protests. Jennie is the daughter of an American soldier.





	1. 起 - introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know what this is and i’m sleep deprived. first chap is cringey but it gets better i swear (and then it gets worse..)
> 
> english isn’t my first language so you know the drill.
> 
> a lot of research went into this but of course something might be wrong as I’ve never been to Japan, especially during the 60s when I wasn’t even alive.
> 
> enjoy~

**2nd March, 1968, 11:45pm: Kabukicho, Tōkyō, Japan**

“..and that’s why I fucking hate those Yankees!” Taehyung concludes, slamming his glass on the table, sloshing his beer everywhere and making Lisa wince.

Lisa nods in agreement, even though she doesn’t necessarily agree with some parts of her friend’s rant, “Amen, brother.”

Taehyung has been Lisa’s friend for ages now, ever since they were little kids with scratches on their knees, band-aids everywhere and muddy hands from playing on the grass for too long. Lisa doesn’t share some on Taehyung’s anti-American sentiment, but she still enjoys listening to her friend talk.

He just gets so excited and fired up about what he says that he stumbles on his words a few times, and he’s so convincing that Lisa is tempted to believe in everything he says; maybe that’s why so many people listen to his speeches at protests and they all chant in unison the catchy slogans he shouts into the microphone.

“They just think they can drop two bombs on us and completely destroy us,” Taehyung continues, “and then invade our land with their military bases. Their soldiers rape our women-”

“Reiko-san wasn’t raped, though,” Lisa points out.

“Reiko-san is a whole ‘nother story,” Taehyung huffs, “she is just another one of those women who think they’re in love with American soldiers, become pregnant with their bastard babies and get left alone when they inevitably go back home.”

“You still sound hurt about that, brother,” Lisa makes him notice.

“That’s because I am,” Taehyung says, enraged, “fuck, I really thought she was the one, y’know, I almost bought a ring and everything, and then she just had to go and fuck that Bobby guy. She cried when she told me she was pregnant, fucking whore, should’ve thought twice before fucking one of those American bastards.”

“What about your sister?” Lisa asks, taking a sip of her beer.

“My sister?” Taehyung lets out a bitter little laugh, “she’s at home, playing house with Jackson.”

“Playing house?” Lisa repeats, “they getting married or something?”

Taehyung shakes his head, “Heard he’s got a wife back in San Francisco. I haven’t told her, of course, but the bastard keeps lying to me and telling me that it’s not true.”

“How do you know it’s true, then?” Lisa wonders.

“I just do,” Taehyung answers, “I’m one to follow my instincts, you know that, and my gut keeps telling me that there’s something fishy about the guy.”

“Isn’t that just because he’s American?” Lisa asks.

“Nah, it ain’t,” Taehyung replies, “you know me, I ain’t the type to hate people just because of their nationality, it’s not like they can help that, I just hate American soldiers because of what they’ve put, and still are putting, us through.”

“I agree with that,” Lisa finds herself saying, “American soldiers are the worst.”

Taehyung hums in agreement, then absentmindedly raises his head up and catches sight on the clock hung above the counter.

“Shit, it’s almost one in the morning!” Taehyung exclaims, standing up, “I gotta go or mama starts worrying. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course I’ll be there,” Lisa smiles, “you know I’d never miss a protest.”

“I know that, sister,” Taehyung pats her head, getting her bangs in her eyes, “stay safe on your way home.”

“You too, brother,” Lisa waves at him, and watches as Taehyung makes his way out of the bar, “say hello to your mama from me!”

Yamamoto-san’s bar is not like the new ones that have been popping up around Shinjuku recently, it’s actually been there for such a long time that even Lisa’s dad used to go there as a student.

It’s not really a popular spot amongst young people nowadays, they prefer the new clubs where they can get high and dance all night, or the brothels where they can spend a fun night, but it quite popular among them – the rebels who like to cause trouble.

They usually gather here because Yamamoto-san, even if he’s way older than them, shares their same sentiment. They usually organise their speeches and slogans for the following day, or just go there to enjoy a few beers.

Today was a mixture of both: firstly Taehyung edited his speech and asked Lisa for help, he’s got a funny habit of speaking, and then they relaxed for a while, talking about just everything. Mostly about how Taehyung feels about Americans, which seems to be his latest choice of topic.

Lisa changes seats now that Taehyung is gone, and goes over to the counter. The bar isn’t too big, and if people don’t know about it they wouldn’t probably even spot it, but Lisa likes it. It feels more homey. Plus, the regulars all know each other, and Lisa doesn’t ever feel in danger, not even when she remains there until the early hours of the morning.

“A bottle of Asahi, please,” she tells Yamamoto-san’s wife, who takes care of the counter while her husband talks to the students.

“Of course, sweetie,” she replies, immediately serves her and even opens it for her.

Lisa thanks her, then leans against the wall behind her and observes the situation inside of the bar. There are some other students from her university, Todai, who are working on some posters for tomorrow’s protest, some couples here and there sitting at the booths and a few businessmen, relaxing after a long day of work.

And then, then Lisa spots a new face. One she hasn’t ever seen before in the bar, that obviously catches her attention. It’s a girl and she couldn’t be older than Lisa than one year or two.

The girl has wavy hair, which is uncommon for Japanese women, and something tells Lisa that she isn’t from the country. Maybe it’s her clothes: her short, floral dress that shows a bit too much leg. She has beautiful legs, though, long and slim. Lisa briefly wonders if she’s a hooker, here to meet her client.

Lisa stares at her for a few minutes. The girl doesn’t seem to be waiting for someone, as she’s not checking the clock, not even once, and she looks quite bored, so Lisa decides to put her out of her misery. She grabs her beer bottle and walks closer to her booth, and that’s when the girl looks up and their eyes meet.

Lisa has never felt more like she was in a drama before, not even when she stares out of the window of a moving vehicle and sees the scenery while listening to some music.

The girl’s eyes are warm and Lisa actually stops walking to stare at her for a second. She looks absolutely breathtaking, with her delicate features and her shiny, red lips.

The girl’s mouth opens in a smile, and that’s when Lisa gets out of her stupor and resumes walking, until she finally reaches the booth. She places her bottle on the table and sits in front of the girl, who takes a sip of her cocktail and then moves it aside.

“What’s a beauty like you doing here all alone, huh?” Lisa asks.

The girl’s smile widens, “I was bored, felt like drinking.”

“You’re not from here, are you?” Lisa asks, “you have an accent.”

“I’m not,” the girl confirms, “and I’m Jennie, by the way.”

“Jennie?” Lisa repeats, “that sounds like an American name. I’m Lisa.”

“I’m Korean-American,” Jennie explains, “but I was born and raised in the States.”

“And when did you move here?” Lisa asks.

“A few weeks ago, actually,” Jennie replies, “you don’t seem to have something against me..”

“Why would I?” Lisa asks, surprised.

“Because I’m American,” Jennie bluntly answers, “lots of people here seem to do so.”

“I’ve got a problem with American soldiers,” Lisa explains, “not innocent American people.”

“That’s.. good to know,” Jennie smiles, “I got almost scared for a second there.”

Lisa stares in awe at her smile: her gums and perfect teeth show, and she looks adorable when she does it.

“Nah, you ain’t gotta worry about me,” Lisa assures her, “unless you’re a soldier, I’ve got nothing against you.”

“Thankfully I’m not,” Jennie smiles, “I don’t even think women can be soldiers.”

“Not even in America?” Lisa asks, “you guys seem more open and progressive, I guess?”

“Nah,” Jennie shakes her head, “we still gotta fight for everything, especially my brothers and sisters.”

“Who do you mean by that? Korean people?” Lisa asks.

Jennie sighs, “Yeah, them too.”

Jennie doesn’t seem to be wanting to talk more about the topic, so Lisa drops it.

“Your Japanese is really good!” she exclaims, “especially if you’ve only lived here for a few weeks.”

“I studied it back home,” Jennie explains, “we knew we were gonna move here, so my parents hired a tutor.”

“A tutor?” Lisa repeats in stupor, “you rich or something?”

“I guess you could say that, yeah,” Jennie replies.

“Damn, pretty and rich,” Lisa comments, “guys must be fighting to snatch you up, unless you’re already taken..?”

Jennie laughs at that, “They don’t, they don’t. And I’m single, by the way.”

Lisa doesn’t know why, but she feels relieved when she hears that. Maybe it’s because Jennie seems like a cool person to befriend and Lisa doesn’t want her to abandon her for a guy? Lisa has no idea.

Or maybe it’s for another whole different reason, that Lisa doesn’t want to think about right now. Actually she’s almost sure of it, but her parents’ words still echo in her head from time to time.

“Why did you move here?” Lisa asks.

“For my dad’s job,” Jennie says, after taking another sip from her cocktail.

“And how are you liking Tokyo?” Lisa asks.

“It’s a beautiful city,” Jennie nods, “but I still have to get used to the culture, I guess. Are you from here?”

“Born and raised,” Lisa proudly answer, “but my family’s Thai.”

“Oh!” Jennie exclaims, clapping her hands, “I went to Thailand once, I loved it.”

“I’ve never been there..” Lisa confesses.

“You should totally go once,” Jennie says, excited, “your family must want to go back, right?”

“It’s not like I wouldn’t know about that..” Lisa admits.

“Why’s that?” Jennie asks.

“I don’t have the best relationship with my family, let’s put it like that,” Lisa explains, visibly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry..” Jennie bites her lip nervously and Lisa’s eyes catch the movement.

“It ain’t your fault,” Lisa chuckles.

“Still,” Jennie insists, “I made you talk about it!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Lisa insists, “let’s talk about something else now. How did you end up in this bar?”

“I was just strolling around the neighbourhood and I found it,” Jennie explains, “why are you here?”

“I come here almost every night,” Lisa tells her, “we like to organise our protests here.”

“Oh!” Jennie exclaims, “so you’re a part of the.. what’s it called.. the zengakuren?”

“Yes,” Lisa affirms, “the national student union, you can just call it that.”

“And what do you guys do?” Jennie asks, interested as shown by her wide eyes.

“We protest,” is Lisa’s simple answer.

“Against what?” Jennie inquires.

“Well, it all stared at the beginning of the year,” Lisa begins to explain, “when med students got mad about how they were treated as interns by their elders and protested about it. Then it became a bigger thing, but basically we’re against some uni problems and American soldiers being in our country and bringing their nuclear weapons here.”

“Ah, I see,” Jennie comments in wonder, “you guys are very brave for doing so.”

“We’re really just fighting for our futures,” Lisa shrugs, “people in most countries do it. I’ve heard that even in America you guys got some serious protests going on.”

Jennie nods, “It’s mostly against the government, but we also got a lot more..” she says but doesn’t go into further details, “so, you’re a uni student?”

Lisa nods, “I’m majoring in photography.”

“That’s so cool,” Jennie exclaims, “I also used to go to uni back in America, but I majored in journalism.”

“That’s cool as well,” Lisa smiles, “are you going to continue now that you’re here?”

Jennie nods, “Of course, I’m going to Waseda.”

“I go to Tōdai,” Lisa informs her, “we’ve actually occupied the Komaba campus, and we’re planning to do the same with the Hongo one, that’s where I have my classes, so I probably won’t be able to attend.”

“That sucks,” Jennie comments, “but you guys are fighting for a good cause, so that’s what really matters.”

Lisa hums in agreement, “Y’know, you should be careful of where you end up to.”

“What do you mean?” Jennie asks.

“This bar is in a part of Shinjuku called Kabukicho,” Lisa informs her, “and a lot of places here are occupied by the Yakuza and the Chinese Triads.”

“Really?” Jennie asks, eyes, once again, open wide in stupor, “damn, I shoulda been more careful, I didn’t know about it.”

“Well, now you know,” Lisa shrugs, “so you may want to consider not coming here again.”

“But I like it here, isn’t this place safe?” Jennie asks.

Lisa nods, “This particular establishment is very safe, yes.”

“Then I can keep coming here, I just don’t have to tell people that I’m American,” Jennie concludes, “plus.. you said you were here on most nights and I don’t think I would mind seeing you again..”

Lisa distorts her gaze as she feels her cheeks heating up, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, too.”

“That’s good, then,” Jennie says, “I got worried for a second when you told me to not come back here, thought you wanted me gone.”

“Oh no!” Lisa exclaims, “that’s not what I meant. I’d love to see you again.”

“So, when’s your next protest?” Jennie asks.

“It’s actually tomorrow and..” Lisa turns around to check the clock, “scratch that, it’s in a few hours and I should really be getting home now.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jennie says, finishing her cocktail and standing up, “I live with my parents and they might get worried.”

“Let’s go then,” Lisa says, standing up as well.

  
They say goodbye to Yamamoto-san and his wife and head outside together.

  
“Damn, it’s spring but it’s quite chilly,” Lisa comments, her arms tight around herself as she begins following Jennie.

  
“It is,” Jennie agrees, “I should have brought a jacket!”

  
Lisa turns to look at her and sees that the girl’s isn’t indeed wearing one, she’s nearly shivering in her light dress. Lisa doesn’t think twice before shrugging off her leather jacket and handing it to Jennie.

  
“Oh no,” Jennie says, “you don’t have to, my house isn’t that far and you’ll freeze!”

  
“It’s fine,” Lisa assures, “I can stand the cold, not the heat though..”

  
“Are you sure it’s fine?” Jennie asks once again.

  
Lisa nods, “I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.”

  
“Thank you, then,” Jennie smiles, putting the jacket on, “you’re very kind.”

  
Lisa laughs, “My friends wouldn’t say that.”

  
“Am I not your friend?” Jennie jokingly ask.

  
Lisa turns to look at her, “I mean, if you want to be..”

  
“Of course I do,” Jennie exclaims, “you’re really cool.. and pretty.”

  
Lisa can feel her cheeks heating up, “Shut up, where do you live?”

  
“Do you want me to shut up or to tell you where I live?” Jennie laughs.

  
“Shut up,” Lisa repeats, laughing, “tell me where you live.”

  
“You’re confusing,” Jennie smiles, “I live in Shinjuku, actually, so it’s not that far. Just two blocks away from the bar, near the subway station.”

  
“I’ll walk you home, then,” Lisa says, “I live in Toshima, so I’ll take the subway home.”

  
As they’re walking, it begins to rain lightly, and Jennie immediately takes an umbrella out of her bad and opens it. Lisa takes it and holds it, because she’s taller and she can cover the both of them better.

  
“Where did you use to live in America?” Lisa asks.

  
“In San Francisco, California,” Jennie says.

  
“Oh, I’ve heard of it, for some reason,” Lisa says.

  
Lisa knows exactly why she’s heard of the city, because it’s said to have a lot of people like her, but she doesn’t want to tell Jennie, because the other night have the same mindset of her parents, and Lisa doesn’t want to lose her like she lost her family.

  
They continue chatting about Jennie’s life back there as they make their way to her house. The rain doesn’t let up, it actually becomes stronger, and they’re relieved when they reach Jennie’s house.

  
“Do you wanna come in for a tea?” Jennie asks.

  
“I’m sorry, but I really gotta go,” Lisa pouts, “rain check?”

  
“Of course, you’re welcome to come whenever you want,” Jennie smiles, “oh, and keep the umbrella, you’ll need it.”

  
“And how will I give it back to you?” Lisa asks.

  
“It’s fine, we’ll meet again, right?” Jennie asks.

  
There’s a hopeful tone in her voice and Lisa hopes that it’s not just her wishful thinking making her think that.

  
“Of course!” Lisa says, “let’s meet at the bar in two days, tomorrow I’ll be too tired from the protest to go.”

  
“Okay, see you in two days, then,” Jennie smiles.

  
Then, she does something Lisa didn’t expect. She tiptoes and leaves a quick kiss on Lisa’s cheek. Lisa can feel herself blushing, and she turns to look at her new friend, a bit shocked.

  
“I’m sorry,” Jennie says quickly, “did that make you uncomfortable? It’s how we say goodbye back home.”

  
“Oh no, don’t worry,” Lisa assures her, “it’s fine, do it whenever you want!”

  
Jennie bursts out laughing, “You’re weird, but okay..”

  
“Goodnight, Jennie,” Lisa smiles.

  
Jennie smiles back, “Goodnight, Lisa.”

 

**4th March, 1968, 9:27pm: Shinjuku, Tōkyō, Japan**

Jennie looks at herself in the mirror again.

She decides she looks pretty nice. She curled her long hair and is wearing her usual red lipstick. Her dress of choice today is white, with a lace piece in the middle. She’s wearing Lisa’s leather jacket.

She goes to her room to take her bag, and once she checks she has everything, except for the umbrella, she finally feels ready to leave.

“I’m going out,” she yells at her mom, who is still in the kitchen washing the dishes.

“Don’t come back too late!” her mom yells back, “are you going to meet that nice girl you’ve told us about?”

Jennie smiles at her mum her usual bright, gummy smile, “Yes, we couldn’t meet yesterday because she was busy, but we agreed to meet today.”

“Then have fun, honey,” her mom smiles back, “but not too much!”

“Mom!” Jennie exclaims, “it’s not like that.”

“Are you sure is not?” her mom replies, turning to look at her from her position in front of the sink, “you talked a lot about her and you seem rather.. interested in her.”

Jennie shrugs, “She’s interesting, but she’s probably straight, so..”

“Honey, thinks positive,” her mom reminds her, “not everyone is straight, you should know that best.”

“I know but we’re not in San Francisco anymore,” Jennie sighs, “do they even make gay Japanese people?”

Her mom bursts out laughing, “And if she’s not gay, you could always change her mind. You look gorgeous.”

“You’re obligated to say that, you’re my mom,” Jennie points out.

“You really are,” her mom says, sincere, and Jennie smiles at her.

“I’m really going, now,” Jennie states and her mom hums and goes back to washing the dishes.

Jennie goes to the little space before the front door and retrieves her usual shoes, then she yells a final goodbye and exits the door.

During her walk to Yamamoto-san’s bar, she finds herself walking faster than usual. She really is eager to meet Lisa again, to know about how the protest went and maybe to flirt with her some more.

Jennie doesn’t usually get invested in people so fast, but there’s just something about Lisa that attracts her, and it’s not just the fact that she’s gorgeous. She’s intelligent and brave, and she risks her life every now and then to fight for her rights.

Jennie used to go to a lot of protests for gay rights, back in San Francisco. They were usually started by black, trans women and followed by most of the gays of the city, which were a lot.

Jennie finds herself missing the city a little, she was comfortable there and didn’t have to hide, well, apart from her dad. She had a lot of girlfriends during her teenage years, and when she got older she liked to visit bathhouses and gay bars.

Japan isn’t nearly as open as America was. Even if in America there was a lot of homophobia in the air, they were still free to show their love, in whatever form it came. In Japan, Jennie has learned, she can’t do that. And she has to be careful about who she tells her secret to, because not everyone is open minded and accepting.

Fuck, there are some people who don’t even know what gay people are and some who still use derogatory terms for them because they don’t know the words ‘gay’ and ‘lesbian’ even exist.

When Jennie arrives to the bar she stops to check her appearance in the glass door, breathes deeply, and then finally gets in.

She looks around a bit and then finally spots Lisa. She’s sitting in a booth with a guy in front of her. Did her mom jinx it and does Lisa actually have a boyfriend?

Jennie is trying to be calm and optimistic, but the thought of the guy being Lisa’s boyfriend really makes her upset. Damn, she must be really invested in this.

She didn’t expect to like Lisa this much when the other first approached her, but Lisa flirted with her a bit, she even asked her if she was single, surely Jennie didn’t misinterpret that?

Jennie reaches the booth and notices the change in Lisa’s expression when she sees her. It’s like her entire face lights up: her eyes become bigger and brighter and she smiles a big smile, showing her teeth. Maybe Jennie still has a chance.

“Tae, this is the girl I was telling you about!” Lisa exclaims, “she’s Jennie.”

The guy turns to look at her and Jennie smiles at him. The guy, Tae, is handsome, with strong features that fit perfectly in his face.

“Damn, it’s nice to meet you,” Tae says reaching out with his hand, “it’s hard for Lisa to be excited about something these days, and yesterday all she talked about was you! I’m Taehyung.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Jennie says, shaking his hand, “I haven’t heard anything about you, though.”

“Lisa, really?” Taehyung exclaims, “how could you betray your best friend like this?”

So, they’re best friends. Nice.

“Silly me, how could I forget? Come Jennie, sit down,” Lisa says, and Jennie goes to sit down next to her, “he’s Tae, my best friend since we were in diapers, literally.”

“That’s nice,” Jennie comments, “I wish I had a friend like that.”

“And this is Jennie,” Lisa says to Taehyung, “I know that I’ve already talked a lot about her, but she’s new here so let her feel welcome, huh? That means no anti-American rants.”

Taehyung laughs, “It’s fine, I told ya I’ve got nothing against innocent Americans.”

“That’s good to know,” Jennie says, “I got scared there for a second.”

“Nah, you’re fine,” Taehyung smiles at her, “plus, it’s rare to meet someone who can make Lisa so smitten in just one night, so we gotta keep you around.”

Jennie blushes. Maybe Lisa feels the same way as she does?

“I’m not smitten, shut up,” Lisa says, but her cheeks are red.

“Sure, sure,” Taehyung says, standing up and grabbing his beer glass, “well, I’ve gotta go and leave you two lovebirds alone, Jiminie is calling me, it was lovely to meet you Jennie.”

“You too,” Jennie says.

“Jimin is not calling you,” Lisa points out, looking at another guy on the other side of the bar who looks really focused on his book, “hey, Tae! Where are you going? Tae?”

But Taehyung is already long gone.

“Well, he’s an interesting character,” Jennie comments, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it,” Lisa sighs, “but he’s my best friend, I wouldn’t change him for anything in the world.”

“So.. best friend from diapers? Just that?” Jennie asks, “he’s rather handsome.”

Lisa makes a disgusted noise, “Me? With Tae? That’d be like.. incest. We’re basically brothers.”

“That’s good to know,” Jennie smiles coyly.

“Are you interested in him?” Lisa asks, “‘cause I could totally set you two up.”

“Oh no,” Jennie is quick to save the situation, “he’s handsome but I’ve got.. different tastes.”

“Oh, okay,” Lisa says, takes a sip of her beer, “so.. how were these past days for you?”

“They were nice, thanks for asking,” Jennie smiles, “I visited some shrines with mom and finally started to uni again.”

“And how do you find it? Do you understand everything they say?” Lisa asks.

Jennie nods, “Well, there are some technical terms that I don’t understand, but thankfully I met a girl who helps me with them.”

“You made another friend?” Lisa asks, “that’s great!”

“Yeah,” Jennie says, “her name is Jisoo, she’s korean, her family moved here back in 1950 when the Korean war outbroke.”

“Ah, smart move,” Lisa comments.

“Yeah, if I was a parent I wouldn’t want my children to be exposed to a war either,” Jennie agrees.

“Especially not to one so violent,” Lisa adds, “shit, I’ve only heard of ’45, but sometimes I get nightmares about it.”

“When were you born?” Jennie asks.

Lisa nods, “I was born in 1950, on February 11th.”

“I’m older than you,” Jennie informs her, “I was born in 1948.”

“Shit, should I have been more formal with you?” Lisa asks, “I’m so sorry Jennie..-san?”

Jennie bursts out laughing, “It’s fine, it’s fine,” she assures her, “we don’t really have that mentality back in America.”

“You guys don’t respect your elders?” Lisa asks, eyes wide.

“It’s not that we don’t respect them,” Jennie shakes her head, “we just aren’t as dedicated when it comes to respecting them. Of course, it was a different thing for me because I was raised in a Korean household, but after going to school there for so long I got used to it.”

“That’s cool,” Lisa says, “sometimes I wish our culture was different, I mean, why do I have to respect everyone who’s older than me? Shouldn’t I respect just who earns my respect?”

“Mmh,” Jennie hums in agreement, “I think so, too. There are so many adults that are pieces of shit.”

“You tell me,” Lisa laughs bitterly.

Lisa takes another sip of her beer, then seems to realise something, “You haven’t ordered anything?”

“Oh!” Jennie exclaims, “I didn’t even notice that!”

“Yamamoto-san!” Lisa yells and the woman is quick to reach her side, “what do you want, Jen? Another cocktail?”

Jennie shakes her head, “Give me a beer, too. What’s a good beer here, huh?”

“Asahi is good,” Lisa says, “but Sapporo is a bit stronger.”

“One Asahi, then,” Jennie says, “I can’t really handle my alcohol, and who knows what would happen if I got back home stumbling and all.”

“Your parents strict or something?” Lisa asks.

Jennie stops to think about it a second, “Mama isn’t, but my dad is really strict. Thankfully he isn’t living with us at the moment, he’s in Okinawa. Are your parents strict?”

Lisa nods, “A lot.”

Jennie remembers that Lisa doesn’t like to talk about her family, so she makes the most out of Yamamoto-san bringing her her glass and changes the topic, “So.. how was the protest?”

“Oh right, I didn’t tell you about that!” Lisa exclaims, “it went.. well, it could have gone better.”

“What was it about?” Jennie asks.

“It was against the US using us as a military base to get to Vietnam,” Lisa explains, “but the police came and a lot of our brothers got injured or arrested.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jennie comments, saddened, “are you okay, though?”

Lisa nods, “Tae made me go away as soon as the police arrived.”

“He’s a good friend,” Jennie smiles.

“He is,” Lisa agrees, “but enough about that, we’re already organising the next protest.”

“Oh, really?” Jennie asks, “you guys are quick! What’s it gonna be like?”

“We’re going to Narita,” Lisa says, “and it’s gonna be amazing. It’s like.. a huge thing. A lot of our brothers from all over the country are coming as well.”

“When is it gonna be?” Jennie asks.

“On the 12th,” Lisa replies, “Tae is so excited, he’s already got his speech written down.”

“And you?” Jennie asks, curious.

“Oh no, I don’t do public speaking,” Lisa smiles, “it makes me anxious.”

“Ah, I get that,” Jennie agrees, “shit, I used to get nervous when I did presentations in class back in high school.”

Lisa laughs, “I know, right? They were terrible. Forget about the bombing, presentations were my worst nightmare.”

“You’re quite shy?” Jennie asks.

Lisa nods.

“It doesn’t seem,” Jennie observes, “you’re not like that with me.”

“Well, you and I just clicked, I guess,” Lisa shrugs, “you know those people you feel like you’ve known your whole life? That’s what you seem like to me.”

Jennie smiles, “I’m glad to hear that, you too seem like that to me. I just feel so comfortable with you, like I could tell you anything.”

“I’d love to hear everything!” Lisa exclaims, “shit, Jen, I really want to get to know you better. I don’t know why, it’s just.. my gut is telling me to. You’re so intelligent and kind and.. I’d love to be your friend.”

“We already are friends, silly,” Jennie laughs, “I don’t think friendship should me measured on how long you’ve known each other, I mean, if you click you just click, who cares if we’ve only hung out once?”

“You know what?” Lisa says, smiling brightly, “you’re right. I mean, I even gave you my jacket and you gave me your umbrella. That’s friendship right there.”

“Oh, right, your jacket,” Jennie says, beginning to take it off, “I totally forgot about it.”

“It’s fine,” Lisa stops her, “you can keep it.”

Jennie stops what she’s doing and looks up at her, “Are you sure?”

Lisa nods, “I’ve got plenty of those, and.. it looks better on you anyways.”

Jennie blushes at that, “Thank you, I’ll wear it like my second skin!”


	2. 承 - development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t proofread so there could be some mistakes.
> 
> hope you all enjoy!

**15th March, 1968, 6:36pm: Toshima, Tōkyō, Japan**

Lisa wakes up with her head pounding.

She doesn’t even remember falling asleep, but she must have while she was trying to write her essay. Honestly, she can’t wait until they occupy her building so that she doesn’t have to do her homework anymore.

It takes her a while to register just why she’s woken up, head still on the table, resting on her crossed arms and she feels all of her body hurting as she stretches.

Then she finally notices it, the sound of someone knocking on her door. Lisa wonders just who could it be, and it doesn’t take long to deduce that it’s probably her neighbour, Chaeyoung, since she’s the only person who could be knocking on her door.

She gets up from the chair, stenches her arms again, yawns and finally moves to open the door.

When she does, Chaeyoung has he’s fist raised, most likely she was about to knock again, and she sighs when Lisa shows up in her line of vision.

“I thought I told ya to stop napping in the afternoon,” Chaeyoung says, letting herself in.

“You tell me so many things, Chae,” Lisa comments.

“And you never listen to them,” Chaeyoung sighs again.

“You do realise you’re not my mom, right?” Lisa wonders, closing the door.

“I’m better than your mom,” Chaeyoung replies, and ouch, she isn’t wrong.

“Why did you come here?” Lisa asks.

“I’ve got weed, ramen and the new Blue Comets record,” Chaeyoung answers.

“Damn, my favourite things,” Lisa smiles.

“All there’s left is a hot girl and you’re set,” Chaeyoung jokes, “or you already got that?”

Lisa is about to answer that she doesn’t, but she stops for a second. She thinks of Jennie, Jennie is hot, but Lisa hasn’t quite got her.

“Ohh, you do!” Chaeyoung exclaims, eyes wide and mouth open in a smile, “what’s she like?”

“Nah, I ain’t got anyone,” Lisa decides to say, “there’s just this girl I met..”

“You met someone? Consider me shocked,” Chaeyoung laughs, “is she a friend of Tae?”

Lisa shakes her head, “I introduced her to Tae, but she was my friend first.”

“And how many times have you met her?” Chaeyoung asks, as she puts the record in the record player “where did you meet? What’s she like? And most importantly, did you get between her legs already?”

“We met.. five times over the past two weeks?” Lisa thinks about it, “yes, that must be right. We met at the bar, you know, the one you refuse to go to ‘cause you say it’s full of communists. She’s american and she’s absolutely lovely, nothing like your rude ass. And no, we haven’t even kissed. I don’t even know if she likes girls.”

“But have you been flirting with her?” Chaeyoung asks, “Lice, I know how you are, you get so caught up in your fucked up head and your problems that you don’t act.”

“How can I?” Lisa retorts as she watches her friend roll the joint, “shit, Chae, you haven’t been through what I’ve been through.”

“I’m sorry, did you say anything else besides ‘I want pity’? ‘Cause that’s all I heard,” Chaeyoung says, licking the rolling paper to get it to stick, “stop blaming your parents, Lice, it’s been so long.”

“But they’ve ruined me!” Lisa insists.

“You’re your own person,” Chaeyoung points out as she goes to spread the window open, “why does it matter what those old guys think of you? Just forget it.”

“If only it was that easy, Chae,” Lisa sighs.

Even if Taehyung has been with Lisa ever since they were children, Lisa considers Chaeyoung to be the one who’s been with her the most, especially when she was going through tough shit because of her parents.

They met in high school, they had chemistry together, and the teachers put them next to each other on the first day, and they’d stayed that way to the day they finally graduated.

“Whatever,” Chaeyoung sighs, “I see you’re just as stupid as ever.”

Lisa sighs and ignores her.

Chaeyoung starts telling her about university, she goes to Waseda, as she smokes the joint.

“Hey, gimme that,” Lisa says after a while.

Chaeyoung hands her the joint, and Lisa finally starts smoking. As usual, it gets a while for her to get used to the feeling: her heart beating faster and her mouth getting dryer, but she does after a few tokes.

“Jennie goes to Sōdai, as well,” Lisa comments.

“Jennie?” Chaeyoung repeats, “is that lovergirl?”

Lisa nods.

“Damn, I’ll look for her, then,” Chaeyoung says.

“Don’t,” Lisa glares at her immediately, “don’t you dare, Chae, I’m begging you.”

“Tell what’s she like physically,” Chaeyoung demands.

Lisa sighs, “She’s shorter than me,”

“Well, that’s basically everyone, you fucking giant,” Chaeyoung laughs.

“Shut up,” Lisa smiles, “she has this long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. And she always wears red lipstick.”

“Shit, is she that new American kid?” Chaeyoung asks.

Lisa nods, “I guess so.”

Chaeyoung takes back the joint, “I know who she is, she’s friends with Jisoo. Damn, you chose a total babe.”

Lisa laughs, “She is, isn’t she?”

Chaeyoung nods, “If I wasn’t in a complicated relationship I wouldn’t have done her myself, damn, those legs.”

“It’s not just about doing her..” Lisa admits.

“Shit, you’ve got feelings?” Chaeyoung bursts out laughing, “little anti-America Lisa went and fell in love with an American, that’s a movie I’d watch.”

“I ain’t got feeling for her yet,” Lisa clarifies, “but I think I might if we keep getting to know each other. But speaking about your complicated relationship – how’s Jisoo?”

“Jisoo is a good fuck, as always,” Chaeyoung shrugs, exhaling the smoke.

Lisa takes the joint, “Is that all?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “I don’t do serious, you know it, and neither does Jisoo.”

“But surely you’ve got attached to her?” Lisa tries, “you guys have been sleeping exclusively together for what? A year now?”

Chaeyoung nods, “Close to a year, yeah, and of course I’m attached to her.”

“Then why don’t you become exclusive?” Lisa asks.

“We’re fine with what we have,” Chaeyoung shrugs, “getting in a relationship would complicate everything.”

“But you’re basically dating anyways,” Lisa points out, “she basically lives in your apartment, you guys go out on dates and you’re probably going to watch the sakura trees together, aren’t you?”

“Of course we are,” Chaeyoung replies, “and you? Gonna invite lovergirl or go there with Tae like always?”

Lisa stops to think about it, “You’re right, I could invite her!”

“Do it, do it now!” Chaeyoung exclaims happily, starting to get high.

“Shit, how can I do it now?” Lisa asks.

“Don’t you got her number?” Chaeyoung asks.

“I do, but I ain’t got a phone,” Lisa replies.

“I do, let’s go to my place, come on,” Chaeyoung exclaims.

They put out the joint and Lisa grabs her keys, then they head to Chaeyoung’s apartment, which is in front of Lisa’s.

Her apartment is exactly the same as Lisa’s, a quite big room with a kitchen space and a futon on the floor, and a small bathroom.

“When did you move your phone next to your bed, huh?” Lisa asks.

“Since Jisoo started to call me at night,” Chaeyoung replies, “she’s got quite.. a dirty mouth.”

“That’s disgusting,” Lisa comments, “I’m never stepping foot on your futon again.”

“I don’t give a shit, just call lovergirl,” Chaeyoung says, clapping her hands.

“Okay, okay,” Lisa takes a deep breath, “I’m doing this.”

She grabs the piece of paper where Jennie wrote down her number the last time they met at the bar and starts rotating until she has composed the whole number.

She can hear the sound of the line connecting, and Chaeyoung breathing down her neck as her friend is so close to her, to hear everything. Lisa pushes her away and Chaeyoung falls on her futon, but she gets back up immediately and goes to stay next to Lisa again. Lisa gives up.

After a few seconds of ringing, someone finally answers.

“Kim Miyeon speaking, who’s this?”

Lisa hadn’t thought of the possibility of someone else other than Jennie answering, so she doesn’t talk for a few seconds. Chaeyoung elbows her in the ribs.

“Oh, yes,” Lisa says, “it’s Lisa, a friend of Jennie’s, is she home right now?”

Lisa hears Miyeon chuckle, “Oh, Lisa! I heard a lot about you! I’m Jennie’s mom and yes, she’s home. Would you like to talk to her?”

“She talks about you to her mom!” Chaeyoung whisper-yells.

“If it’s possible, then yeah, please,” Lisa answers.

“Of course, sweetie, let me just go get her,” Miyeon replies.

Miyeon has a friendly voice, Lisa decides, and she seems quite lively, too. Lisa imagines she must be quite young.

“Lisa?”

Lisa feels her breath knocked out of her when she finally hears Jennie’s voice after a few seconds of waiting, “Hey Jen.”

“Hey, is everything okay?” Jennie asks politely.

Lisa nods, then realises that Jennie can’t see her, “Yes, of course, everything’s fine, what about you?”

“Same thing here,” Jennie replies, “I was just doing some reading for school.”

“Oh, I was doing that too, but then I fell asleep,” Lisa confesses.

Jennie chuckles, “It must have been boring.”

“You can’t even imagine it,” Lisa replies.

“So.. why are you calling?” Jennie asks, “not that I mind it, of course.”

“Oh, right!” Lisa returns to her initial train of thought, “do you maybe.. want to go hanami with me?”

“What does that mean?” Jennie asks, curiosity in her voice.

“It means to go watch the cherry trees blossoming,” Lisa informs her, “I usually go with Tae, but I wanted to go with you this year. Since you’ve never done it.. and stuff.”

“Real smooth,” Chaeyoung snickers and this time Lisa is the one to elbow her in the ribs.

“Oh, I’d love to!” Jennie exclaims, “I’ve been holed up at home these past few days and I haven’t really seen them. Did you have a specific place in mind?”

“I was thinking Ueno Park?” Lisa asks, “it’s in Taitō, and we could also visit the museum if we have time?”

“That sounds lovely,” Jennie agrees, “let’s do that, when were you thinking?”

“This weekend?” Lisa proposes, “if you’re free.”

“I’m going shopping with Jisoo on Saturday,” Jennie informs her, “but I’m free on Sunday.”

“Perfect,” Lisa smiles to herself, “then I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Jennie replies.

“Okay, I gotta go now,” Lisa announces, “see you on Sunday!”

“Bye, Lisa,” Jennie says, and then Lisa hangs up.

“Gosh, I think I’m sweating,” Lisa says, fanning herself and throwing herself on Chaeyoung’s futon, “why did nobody ever tell me that phone calls could be so stressful?”

“She sounds nice,” Chaeyoung concludes, “Lice, she sounds as smitten with you as you are with her, don’t ruin this.”

“I won’t,” Lisa promises.

  
**18th March, 1968, 10:35am: Shinjuku, Tōkyō, Japan**

“..and there are a lot of thrift stores there,” Jisoo concludes.

“Okay, let’s go to Harajuku, then,” Jennie smiles.

“Perfect,” Jisoo says, then she turns to look at Jennie’s mom, “thanks for the tea and the pastries, Miyeon, they were delicious.”

“It’s no problem, honey,” Miyeon smiles, “come back whenever you want.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer!” Jisoo promises, then she stands up and goes to grab her shoes from the entrance, followed closely by Jennie.

“Have fun, girls!” Miyeon yells after them.

“We will, mom,” Jennie yells back, as Jiso excitedly drags her outside.

They walk to the subway station which isn’t very far from Jennie’s house, and they go to Platform 1. They wait around five minutes for the train to arrive, and when it does they immediately get on it even if it’s so crowded that there are members of the staff pushing them in.

They only need to stay on the train for three minutes, they have to get off at the first stop, so they stay close to the doors. In order to not lose each other, Jennie takes hold of Jisoo’s hand.

They keep walking and finally reach Takeshita-Dori, the shopping road that Jisoo wanted to show Jennie.

“I’m so glad to have come with you!” Jisoo exclaims as they enter the first shop, “I usually go with Chae, but she’s super unhelpful.”

“Who’s Chae?” Jennie asks distractedly as she begins looking through some shirts.

“Chaeyoung, she’s a friend of mine..” Jisoo murmurs.

“Does she go to our uni?” Jennie asks.

“Uh uh,” Jisoo answers, “she studies chemistry.”

“She must be pretty smart, then,” Jennie concludes as she takes one of the shirts she was previously looking at and places it on her chest, “would this look good on me?”

Jisoo stops browsing around to turn to look at her, “It looks lovely on you.”

Jennie smiles, thanks her and holds on to the shirt, while looking for some jeans, “So.. how did you and Chaeyoung meet?”

“We met at a party thrown by one of our university seniors,” Jisoo explains, “we shared a joint and then we.. got back home together.”

Jennie stops and throws her an uncertain look. Isn’t going home together an euphemism for sex? Or is Jennie simply looking into it too much and they just walked each other home? She begins to wonder if Jisoo is also like her.

“That’s nice,” she decides to comment.

Jisoo hums in agreement as she takes a pair of pants and puts them in the crease of her arm.

They keep looking around for a bit in silence, broken only by their rendition of Mustang Baby by the Mustang, that’s playing in the background.

“So.. why did you ask me to go shopping with you?” Jisoo asks as they enter the third shop, “is it just for fun or do you actually need anything?”

“I actually do, I need a new dress for tomorrow,” Jennie answers.

“What’s tomorrow?” Jisoo wonders.

“I’m going on a date,” Jennie smiles, “I mean, I think it’s a date. The other person didn’t say anything about it being a date, but I think that it is? If that makes sense.”

Jisoo bursts out laughing, “Where are you going?”

“To watch the cherry blossoms,” Jennie replies.

“Then it’s definitely a date,” Jisoo smiles knowingly, “it’s quite a romantic thing to do.”

“Are you sure?” Jennie asks, “what if I go there convinced that it’s a date and she says it’s not?”

“She?”

Jennie freezes and bites her lip nervously, then turns to look at Jisoo, “Yes, she.”

“Don’t worry,” Jisoo shrugs, “if she was nervous when she asked you then it’s definitely a date.”

Jennie sighs in relief, knowing that that’s Jisoo’s way of telling her she approves of her, “That’s the problem, I don’t know if she was nervous or not, she asked me on the phone!”

Jisoo laughs, “You’ll figure it out tomorrow, then.”

“That’s the problem of hanging out with girls,” Jennie starts, as they exit the shop and enter a nearby cafe shop, “you never know if you’re doing it as girl friends or as girlfriends.”

Jisoo keeps on laughing, “Well, is she kisses you at the end of it, then it’s definitely as girlfriends.”

“I really hope she does..” Jennie murmurs with a dreamy expression on her face.

“Damn, you’re smitten,” Jisoo comments, “how did I not notice?”

Jennie shrugs, “I’m very good at hiding these things, you never know if the other person accepts you or wants to beat you up, you know.”

“Oh, I definitely know,” Jisoo says, after they place their orders and sit down at a table, waiting for them.

“What do you mean by that?” Jennie asks curiously.

“There’s something I didn’t tell you about Chae,” Jisoo confesses.

She stops talking for a second as the waitress leaves their coffees on the table, then resumes.

“We have sex,” she admits, “regularly. Together.”

“Oh!” Jennie exclaims, “I didn’t know that you were.. like me.”

“Yeah, I’ve learnt how to hide it well,” Jisoo shrugs, “you never know with people.”

“Did you have any bad experiences because of it?” Jennie asks, taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee.

Jisoo shakes her head, “No one knows, I couldn’t tell my parents so I moved outta there as soon as I could. Did you?”

Jennie purses her lips, “Yeah, I’ve heard some offensive words back in America, but just that. My dad doesn’t know, though.”

“There’s this friend of Chae whose parents kicked her out,” Jisoo tells her, “they told her the worst things when they found out, and basically disowned her.”

“Shit,” Jennie curses, “things like these just.. break my heart. Why can’t we be free to love whoever we want?”

“I know, I know,” Jisoo says bitterly.

They drink in silence for a while, and Jennie starts imagining the what ifs. What if her mom hadn’t been so accepting and had kicked her out as well? Where would she be now? She doesn’t even want to think about it.

“So, tell me more about this girl you’re going on a date with,” Jisoo breaks the silence, “she must be pretty to get you like this.”

“She is,” Jennie smiles, “she’s so pretty. But it’s not just that, she’s incredibly brave and intelligent, and.. I don’t know, she’s just great.”

“She sounds lovely,” Jisoo smiles.

“She is,” Jennie agrees, “what about Chaeyoung? What’s she like?”

“She pretty as fuck,” Jisoo laughs, “and she knows how to get a woman. But she’s also fun to be with, she can be a little bit of a bitch at times, but overall she’s nice. Like, you can feel it when she begins to care about you.”

“She sounds fun,” Jennie comments.

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it,” Jisoo smirks.

“Shut up, I don’t wanna know about that,” Jennie says with a disgusted expression.

Jisoo bursts out laughing.

 

**19th March, 1968, 1:26pm: Taitō, Tōkyō, Japan**

Lisa huffs as she looks around.

She’s been waiting for nearly half an hour now, and there’s still no trace of Jennie.

And okay, that might be Lisa’s fault, they had agreed to meet at two, but Lisa couldn’t wait and showed up an hour before.

They talked on the phone again this morning. Lisa called her again, since Jennie doesn’t have Chaeyoung’s number, and they talked a bit about their day before agreeing on the time of their date.

Lisa doesn’t know if she should be calling it a date, Jennie never said it was one, but Lisa hopes that it is. Maybe Jennie doesn’t know it, but Hanami is pretty romantic when you go as a couple, because of the beautiful scenery and all.

Lisa fixes her jacket and looks into the bag she brought one more time. She rummages through it to check if she has everything. And she does: in the bag there are two bento boxes, two cans of coke, a blanket and a cake she prepared with Chaeyoung’s help.

She looks around and sees the trees even from outside the park. Ueno park is famous for its cherry trees, and Lisa couldn’t have thought of a better place for their unofficial date.

She stares at all the couples having picnics under the shade of the trees, and she can’t wait until it’s her and Jennie doing so. They also agreed to not eat lunch beforehand, so that they could eat together.

She’s surprised when, while looking around, she sees a figure walking towards her, a big smile on her face.

Lisa checks the time on her watch, and there’s still half an hour before they were supposed to meet, but why is Jennie already here?

She’s walking at a slow pace, but she accelerates as soon as she spots Lisa, the smile turning wider. She also raises her hand to wave at her, and Lisa waves back.

Lisa takes her time to observe her, Jennie is wearing a short, red dress. It’s tight on her upper body and ample from the waist down, and it reaches above her knee. She’s wearing her usual pair of boots and a little bag. Her red lipstick is bright as usual.

“Hi, you been waiting long?” Jennie asks once she’s close.

“Honestly yes,” Lisa snickers, “but it’s completely my fault, I came here at one.”

“Why did you come so early?” Jennie asks.

“Why did you?” Lisa retorts.

“Honestly,” Jennie sighs, “I was getting so antsy at home, worrying about today, so my mom basically told me to just go and I did.”

“Why were you worrying?” Lisa asks, debating whether to take hold of her hand or not.

“Stupid things,” Jennie shakes her head, “don’t worry about it.”

“I came early because I couldn’t wait,” Lisa explains, “I’m so excited about today.”

“For the cherry blossoms?” Jennie asks.

“For you,” Lisa answers shyly, scratching the back of her neck, “we haven’t seen each other in a while, I guess I missed you.”

Jennie lowers her gaze, “I missed you, too,” she murmurs, “even if we did talk on the phone, it just isn’t the same.”

“Yeah,” Lisa agrees, “it ain’t the same. Shit, I get so nervous when I talk to you on the phone.”

Jennie looks up from the floor, “I get nervous, too. I want to say the right things, but I just end up rambling.”

“Don’t worry,” Lisa smiles at her, “you can ramble to me anytime you want.”

Jennie nods, and turns to look at the entrance of the park, “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lisa blushes, “shit, I almost forgot what we came here for, all caught up in you and stuff.”

Jennie chuckles, “I did too, until I saw the trees.”

They walk inside arm in arm, slowly making their way to the centre of the park, appreciating the blossoms in all their beauty. The light wind passing through the leaves makes it look like it’s raining down petals, and the whole atmosphere couldn’t be better for what Lisa has in mind to do.

“How was your shopping trip?” Lisa asks as they keep walking.

“It was fun,” Jennie replies, “Jisoo showed me this huge street in Harajuku and we went to some thrift shops.”

“And what did you get?” Lisa asks.

“A few shirts, a pair of jeans and this dress,” Jennie says, pointing at the red dress she’s wearing now.

“I forgot to tell you before,” Lisa admits sheepishly, “but it’s really nice. It looks lovely on you, you look gorgeous.”

“You’re just saying that,” Jennie retorts, blushing.

“Nah, I ain’t,” Lisa shakes her head, “I always mean what I say.”

“Then, thank you,” Jennie replies, “you look really nice, too. I haven’t seen you with a skirt before, but you look beautiful. Even if that’s hardly the skirt’s merit.”

Lisa smiles, “Thanks! I actually got a little insecure on the way here, but your words made me change my mind. I ain’t used to wearing skirts, but I wanted to look nice today. For you.”

“Oh, Lisa,” Jennie turns to look at her, “I always think you look nice. Even when you wear just jeans a t-shirt.”

Lisa now kind of knows for sure that Jennie is like her: lesbian and smitten. There isn’t a heterosexual explanation to all of their flirting. Lisa really hopes she isn’t wrong.

She never thought that someone like Jennie could like someone like her. She dresses like a boy most times, swears and is just a mess in general, while Jennie seems so kind and composed. Plus, she’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful it hurts.

They finally have reached the middle of the park, a wide space with a circle of cherry trees, creating a kind of natural square. There aren’t lots of people there, Lisa notices, just some high school girls and a family.

Lisa stops walking and opens her bag. She places the blanket on the grass and invites Jennie to sit down. She hands Jennie her bento box and her coke, and she takes her own.

Inside the bento box there are two sandwiches, one with ham and cheese and one with salmon, and an onigiri with tuna.

“I’m sorry if this isn’t much,” Lisa apologises, feeling a bit self-consciou, “I wish I could take you to a fancy restaurant or something, but I ain’t got the money.”

“It’s fine, it’s completely fine,” Jennie assures her, “I don’t like fancy restaurants anyway, the portions are too small, and you end up leaving hungrier than when you entered.”

“Than this is better, right?” Lisa asks, still unsure.

“It’s so much better!” Jennie exclaims, “Lisa, you could give me just a banana to eat and I would be the happiest person on the plate, just because I’m eating it with you.”

Lisa feels her cheecks heating up, “I’m glad, and the same goes for me, by the way. Shit, Jen, we could be doing nothing and I would still consider it the best day of my life.”

“Come on, let’s eat now,” Jennie says, and bites on her sandwich, “mmh,” she moans, “this is delicious!”

Lisa laughs, “It can’t be that good,” then she tries and yes, it is that good. She mentally pats herself on the back.

They eat in silence, both really hungry, and it doesn’t take long before they finish their sandwiches, onigiris and a slice of cake each. They both open their cans of coke and start drinking.

When they’re done eating, Lisa stands up and throws the cans in the trash, then puts the bento boxes back into her bag.

“Do you wanna go to the museum now?” she asks.

“Let’s stay here for a while,” Jennie says, moving to lay down on the blanket.

Lisa lays down next to her, and Jennie rests her head on her shoulder. Lisa can feel her heartbeat accelerating, like it always does when Jennie gets too close.

“What did you do yesterday?” Jennie asks.

“I spent the day with Chae,” Lisa chuckles, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but we had to bake the cake three times, because we kept burning it.”

Jennie bursts out laughing, “How does that even happen twice?”

“Well,” Lisa admits sheepishly, “we were a bit baked, too.”

Jennie laughs even louder, “You guys.”

Lisa shrugs, making Jennie’s head move, “We tend to get high a lot when we spend time together.”

“Is she a friend of yours?” Jennie asks.

“She’s my neighbour, and my best friend,” Lisa explains, “but don’t tell Tae that or he gets mad.”

“What’s she like?” Jennie asks.

“Well,” Lisa answers, “she’s kind of a bitch, she studies chemistry at your uni, actually, and..”

“Wait,” Jennie interrupts her, “is your Chae Jisoo’s Chaeyoung?”

Lisa turns to look at her, “Yeah, she actually is. Did Jisoo talk to you about her?”

Jennie nods, “She talked about her a lot.”

“And do you know about them.. you know?” Lisa asks.

“Do you know about them?” Jennie retorts.

“I do,” Lisa replies.

“I do, too,” Jennie says.

“Oh, finally someone I can talk to about this!” Lisa exclaims, “they’re so ridiculous! They keep having sex and pretending like it doesn’t mean anything to them!”

Jennie shrugs, “Let them figure it out on their own, I’m sure they will if you give them time.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lisa agrees, “but sometimes I just want to smack their heads together.”

Jennie laughs at that, then becomes serious, “You don’t have a problem with them being lesbians?”

“Why should I?” Lisa retorts, “Love is love, and..” she takes a deep breath, “I’m like them.”

“Oh!” Jennie exclaims, “I’m so relieved to hear that.”

“Why’s that?” Lisa asks.

“Because..” Jennie hesitates, “because I am too.”

This. This is the moment Lisa has been waiting for ever since she met Jennie. She’s had so many questions in her head, if Jennie was only making fun of her, or playing with her, and now everything has come together.

She didn’t want to doubt Jennie, but according to her parents’ words, she could have never been in a relationship with another girl, they say that something like that couldn’t exist, that it was wrong. And Jisoo and Chaeyoung not getting into a relationship made her believe that even more.

But now, now she turns to look at Jennie. Beautiful, brave Jennie who’s exactly like she is. Jennie who almost surely likes her back. And Lisa knows that her parents were wrong, because they like each other, and they could be in a healthy and loving relationship.

“Lisa?” Jennie asks, distorting her from her thoughts.

“Uh?” Lisa very intelligently answers.

“Let’s go to the museum, come on,” Jennie says, standing up.

There are two museums in Ueno Park: the Tokyo National Museum and the National Museum of Western Art. Lisa decides to take Jennie to the latter, since she must be missing home and maybe western art can make her miss it less.

Lisa finally gathers up the courage, and reaches out to brush her fingers against Jennie’s. She does it a number of times, always looking straight ahead even when Jennie turns to look at her. She hears Jennie chuckle and feels her hand taking hold of hers. Lisa smiles to herself, and even if she can’t see it, there’s a matching smile on Jennie’s face.

They enter the museum and buy two tickets. Lisa has never been here only once since the museum was opened in ’59, she went with Taehyung and they really enjoyed the art of a European artist.

Even today the exhibit is one of a European artist. The museum is nearly empty, apart from a few couples walking around, and Lisa and Jennie begin to explore the rooms.

Everything is focused on nature. There are beautiful landscapes and flowers, a few bowls of fruits and some lakes. It isn’t anything outstanding, but Lisa and Jennie enjoy it regardless.

“You know, I had a passion for photography growing up,” Lisa confesses, “my parents told me that I wouldn’t find a job once I got out of uni, but I already got an offer from a studio. They saw my stuff at a uni exhibit and they liked it.”

“That’s amazing!” Jennie exclaims, “I can’t wait for you to show me some of your photography! And also, parents don’t always know best.”

“What’s your relationship with your parents like?” Lisa asks.

“My mom is like an older sister to me,” Jennie starts, “her and I get along really well, and I know that I can count on her for everything. Things with my dad are a bit different, we don’t talk a lot, and he’s away most of the time.”

“That’s shitty,” Lisa comments, “you said he was in Okinawa, why is he there?”

“For work,” Jennie explains, “he.. I didn’t want to tell you this, but you deserve to know. He’s a lieutenant in the army.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lisa assures her, “I don’t like american soldiers, but it’s not like you’ve got anything to with that.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jennie agrees, “our parents don’t define us.”

Lisa stops to think about that phrase. In a way, they’ve been shaped by their parents into who they are today, but Jennie is right when she says that their parents’ actions don’t define them. And their parents’ words shouldn’t either.

Lisa is so tired of feeling like this, of hating herself at night because of words that have been said to her. Of crying with no one to hold her because she thinks she doesn’t deserve it.

She just wants to start anew with Jennie, and just be happy together. She knows that they could be, if only she can let go of all the past experiences.

“I think we’ve seen it all,” Jennie comments after they’ve walked inside the building for more than an hour, stating at paintings, photographs and sketches.

“You’re right,” Lisa agrees, “let’s go back home, I’m starving.”

They exit the museum and make their way through Ueno Park again, reaching the exit. It’s starting to get darker and colder, even if it’s the middle of spring, and Jennie takes a jacket out of her bag and places it on her shoulders.

“Shit,” Lisa chuckles, “you weren’t kidding when you said that you’d wear it like your second skin.”

Jennie looks down and finds that she’s wearing Lisa’s leather jacket. She didn’t even notice, when she took it from the chair in her room that morning. That’s how much she uses it.

“It’s comfortable,” Jennie shrugs, “and.. it smells like you.”

“What do I smell like?” Lisa asks.

“I don’t know,” Jennie says, taking hold of her hand, “sharply, if that makes sense. It’s sudden and intense and I love it.”

Lisa laughs, “That might be ‘cause I use cologne.”

“Why do you do that?” Jennie asks.

“It smells better,” Lisa confesses, “I don’t like most perfumes, they’re too sweet.”

“I agree,” Jennie smiles, “they want us to smell like vanilla and shit, I’m not a big fan of girls perfumes, too.”

“You smell good, though,” Lisa comments, “is it jasmine?”

Jennie nods, “I bought it back in America and I’ve been going crazy ‘cause I can’t find it anywhere here.”

“I’ll help you look for it, then,” Lisa promises.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jennie smiles.

Once they reach the subway station, they notice that it’s even more crowded than it was that morning. Lisa immediately lets go of Jennie’s hand and Jennie throws her a confused look, but Lisa pretends not to notice.

They take the train back home while chatting about their favourite pieces of the exhibition. Lisa really liked the photographs, while Jennie enjoyed the paintings of flowers.

They get off at Shinjuku station, so that Lisa can walk Jennie home as usual. They’ve developed it as a habit since they’ve done it so many times now, and Lisa doesn’t even notice that she’s doing it anymore.

They reach Jennie’s house in around five minutes, since they stopped to get some candy from a nearby convenience store, and they’re eating it as they walk in silence.

“So, here we are,” Jennie says, stopping in front of her front door.

“Here we are,” Lisa repeats.

“I just..” Jennie starts, looking down at the ground, “I just wanted to thank you for today, Lisa, it was lovely. I really enjoyed your company.”

“Shit, Jen,” Lisa smiles, “you don’t even gotta say it. You know I feel the same.”

There’s a lamppost above them, and Lisa thinks Jennie looks lovely under its light and the shine of the moon. Lisa, for the first time, thinks of how it would be like to kiss Jennie.

“You put so much thought into today for me,” Jennie says, “and I want to return the favour, so next time the date’s on me.”

“Date?” Lisa repeats.

“Was..” Jennie starts, unsure, her world beginning to crumble down, “was this not a date?”

Lisa smiles, “Jen, look at me,” Jennie raises her gaze, her eyes are quivering, “of course it was. Was else could this have been?”

“You idiot!” Jennie exclaims, pushing her, “you made me think I was wrong for a second there.”

Lisa bursts out laughing, “I’m sorry, but you were so cute. You got this sad puppy look in your eyes and it was just too cute.”

“Don’t ever make me worry like this again!” Jennie exclaims.

“I won’t,” Lisa laughs, “I won’t.”

“I’m going home now,” Jennie announces, turning around, about to put her keys into the keyhole.

“Wait, Jen,” Lisa says, and Jennie turns around, full of expectations.

“Uhh..” Lisa bites her lip nervously, “the cake. I made it for you, give it to your mom or something.”

Jennie’s face falls, “Oh, right.”

Lisa takes the cake out of her bag and hands it to Jennie, who takes it, then turns around again.

“Bye, again,” Jennie says.

Lisa really wants to kiss Jennie, and at this point she’s sure that the other will kiss her back. So she doesn’t know what’s stopping her. Maybe the mean voices inside of her head that sound a lot like her parents?

But Lisa is tired, she doesn’t want to think anymore, she just wants to do what she’s been wanting to do for ages now, so she walks closer.

Jennie is still in the process of trying to open her door, and Lisa places her hands on her waist.

“What?” Jennie murmurs as she turns around just with her head.

“Did you really think I’d let you go like this?” Lisa asks.

Jennie’s eyes widen and before she can even register it, Lisa’s lips are on hers.

Fireworks explode inside Lisa’s head as she finally lets herself kiss Jennie. They stay with just their lips pressed to each other for a while, then Jennie closes her eyes and starts moving her lips.

Lisa isn’t very experienced, the last time she kissed someone it was a boy and it was years ago and it was terrible. Not enough tongue and way too much saliva.

It’s not perfect, but they make it work.

Lisa opens her mouth and lets Jennie’s tongue in, and they slowly start to move their tongues against one another. Lisa’s hold of Jennie tightens, and at a certain point, Jennie moves her body around and puts her arms around Lisa’s neck. Jennie is standing on her tiptoes, to do so, and Lisa finds it adorable.

When they break the kiss they both look at each other. At their flustered faces and wet lips. At the blush on both their faces.

Jennie starts laughing, “I really thought you weren’t gonna do it.”

“I couldn’t not do it,” Lisa replies, “that’s how a perfect date is supposed to end, right?”

Jennie nods, “It couldn’t have been more perfect.”

“I’ll let you go, now,” Lisa says.

“Kiss me again first,” is Jennie’s answer.

They stand there, just kissing slowly for a while, completely absorbed in each other, not even noticing Jennie’s mom who watches for a second from the window with a fond smile, before leaving them to it.

“Okay, I really gotta go now,” Jennie pants.

“Goodnight, darling,” Lisa smiles.

Jennie’s smile is brighter, “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments ~
> 
> follow me on twitter @ jendeukiesss

**Author's Note:**

> leaves kudos and comments~
> 
> follow me on twitter @ jendeukiesss


End file.
